The heart of Death
by emlaba
Summary: Amelia Payne is the somewhat unwilling heart of Death. What does that mean? Who is Death exactly and why does she have perfect hair?


_**AN: Hello! This is me testing the water after my last story, Captain of Mirkwood. Let me know what you think. x**_

Hello there! First of all let me introduce myself. My name is Amelia Payne. You may think me strange for not being afraid of death and having my immortal soul ripped rather unceremoniously from my puny mortal body. But I've seen Death and she is actually rather cool in a terrifying end-of-the-world kind of way.

-Yes Death is a woman, or looks like a woman in any case. I'm getting ahead of myself, let me take you back to when I found out about all the craziness of my life and well my friend (I think) Death.

I first saw Death when I was thirteen and accidentally summoned the soul of my dead bunny (Mr. Fuzzles) from his poor fox-mangled body. This was also when I realised I could guide souls too I should note (all in all it was a rather alarming evening in my parents little back garden, although I was alone thank goodness. But hang on, I'll get to that part later).

As you can imagine I screamed and fell over in fright when a glowing silver bunny wisp appeared next to Mr. Fuzzles dead body and looked at me expectantly as if to say, 'Cool, I am dead, can I have a carrot now?'

As I was having a mini heart attack and serious sanity doubts staring at my bunny wisp something even weirder happened which was saying a lot really. The only way thirteen year old me could describe the appearance of Death was that the stars in the night sky seemed to pour down and form the body of a tall woman.

At this point I was now 100% sure I was insane and also using all of my remaining willpower to not empty my bladder crouched on the damp grass staring at the personification of Death. How did I know she was Death? I have no idea. Maybe it was my weird spirit bunny power telling me. A wiser part of me thinks that it was a deeply buried human instinct. I just knew. And I was terrified.

Despite all that I had to admit Death was serenely beautiful which I suppose is fitting. She is a tall woman with long dark hair that falls down her back and creamy skin. Her eyes are dark but not in a creepy way, more like her irises are snapshots of a far away galaxy. She stands in front of me and my spirit bunny (who is now sniffing his silvery wispy nose in Death's direction), with her elegant hands clasped demurely in front of her gown made of smoke? I'm not sure but the dark material doesn't look like normal material in the starlight and the light of my bunny wisp.

Death spoke. 'Hello Amelia'

Oh no, she was talking to me. What do I do what do I do. Do not empty your bladder, Amelia!

'Um, he-hello?'

'I see you have come into your powers. It is about time in any case.'

Death tilted her head towards by bunny guardian with something akin to a trace of pride in her voice.

'Powers?! Woah, slow down there. Who, well I know you're Death but why do I know that and what are you? Are you a goddess?'

Death shrugged a dainty smoke clad shoulder. 'Humans refer to me as that, they think all True Ones are gods.'

I contemplated what a 'True One' was, came up blank and decided to just go with that for now at least.

I dug my fingers into the grass whilst Mr. Fuzzles hopped around and tried to breathe through the madness that my life had become.

'If you're a goddess or whatever you must be millennia old but how? How did you come into being?' I felt proud of myself for asking a somewhat rational question in the middle of this insanity. But hey, I wasn't an A grade student for nothing.

Death pursed her lips with a small smile and I got the distinct impression that I had asked a deeply personal question.

'Sorry er, Death. That was probably rude of me, only its not everyday I need to know the etiquette for socialising with a erm, True One.'

Then something clicked and a cold chill swept down my spine. Even Mr Fuzzles the bunny wisp twitched his whiskers in my direction and hopped closer.

'Am I going to die tonight?' I whispered.

I knew the answer when Death looked at me with what could almost be described as pity in her eyes. But pity is a human emotion and Death was definitely not human.

When Death spoke, her voice was like cool water falling upon smooth stones, neither warm nor cold yet soothing in some manner.

'Yes.'

All the air seem to expel from my lungs and I struggled to process what was about to happen. I think I could have had a heart attack just from the shock of all of this.

Death continued. 'But death is not the end for you, my heart. You will not enter my eternal realm. It is the beginning for you. I have chosen you as my champion in the endless fight against Evil.'

The last thing I knew was that the beautiful woman named Death leaned down and gently kissed my lips. Then everything went dark and I died, well sort of.


End file.
